Reacción en cadena
by HanaKusoki
Summary: El plan era simple, aléjate de la clase A, mantén un perfil bajo y no muestres debilidad. Pasos sencillos de seguir, o lo eran, hasta que agregas un gato rosado a la mezcla. Shinso podía sentir el comienzo de una migraña.


Pronto llovería, razono viendo de reojo el cielo a través de las ventanas que flanqueaban el lado derecho del pasillo. Su caminar no se detuvo aun cuando trataba de recordar si había traído su paraguas a la escuela… Lo recordaría mas tarde.

"Escuche que es un villano infiltrado."

"¿Debemos informar a alguien?"

"No creo. Seguramente los profesores ya lo tienen bajo su radar. Pobre no sabe lo que le espera."

"No podemos decir que no se lo merece."

La sonrisa ensayada en su rostro solo se hizo mas aguda al hacer contacto visual con el par de estudiantes que se recargaban perezosamente contra los casilleros. La forma en que se estremecieron al verlo lo hizo reír por lo bajo. Las clases habían empezado hace una hora, y por lo menos el tendría una razón valida para dar al monitor de pasillos que estaba a unos minutos de encontrarse con el par de punks.

El profesor Arada era demasiado perezoso como para cumplir con todos los requisitos que conllevaban ser el asesor del la clase C, así que la responsabilidad de entregar la lista de asistencia recaía en los hombros del presidente de la clase. No había sido necesario utilizar demasiadas estrategias para obtener el puesto.

Nadie mas quería el puesto.

Tampoco habrían tenido oportunidad.

Doblando una esquina, reconoció la familiar banda roja que asociaba al portador como parte de los monitores de pasillo. Con un leve asentimiento hacia el estudiante mayor, Shinso levanto su mano señalando su pase colocado en el pecho y siguió su camino.

No había mucho que hacer, presenciar la sanción que recibirían el par de chicos dejados atrás no era lo suficientemente atractivo como para desviar su dirección.

Mantenerse fuera del foco también era una razón mas para alejarse de los problemas. Como la mayoría de los postulantes de la academia Yuei, Hitoshi Shinso había apuntado a la clase A, la clase de heroísmo. Pero su rendimiento en la prueba no había sido la mejor, su Quirk no estaba hecho para combatir en contra objetos inanimados o que no tuvieran vida propia, no conto con una recomendación y su particularidad no parecía lo suficientemente atractiva como para asegurarle un puesto en la clase A, tampoco en la clase B. Así que la esperanza de Shinso recaía en dar una buena impresión a lo largo de su primer año y escalar hacia la clase A.

Solo que la clase A como tal, representaba un problema. Shinso reconocía un problema cuando lo veía, y la clase A era una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. Y no solo habría un detonación, sino una serie de estallidos que los seguirían al desenlace.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos a observar una serie de movimientos provenientes de un grupo de arbustos situados en el primer piso de la academia. Su curiosidad alcanzo su punto máximo cuando distinguió una flexible y mullida cola rosa, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco cuando comprendió a que animal pertenecía dicha cola.

Había visto a ese gato en otras ocasiones, todas ellas dentro de la academia y en horas de clases, nunca se había acercado a él (o ella) lo suficiente, pero sus dedos picaban por acariciar su pelaje.

Mirando discretamente a ambos lados de pasillo colocó una mano sobre la ventana y distinguió lo que sin dudas eran las primeras gotas de lo que seria una lluvia fuerte. Considerando sus opciones unos segundos, coloco la lista de asistencias en un contenedor de basura que se encontraba a un lado de él, ya había decidido salir y ayudar al pobre felino, era obvio que las hojas resultarían mojadas.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, corrió bajando las escaleras, bajando de tres en tres los peldaños rápidamente llego al primer piso. Solo retrocedió un poco cuando una gota de agua helada golpeo su nariz. El cielo se estaba tornando oscuro, tenia que actuar rápido.

Moviéndose rápidamente se inclino sobre el arbusto en el que el gato aun estaba atorado, tomándolo tan suavemente como pudo, regreso a la seguridad que le propinaba el techo de la escuela sobre su cabeza, gracias a Dios el pequeño gato en sus brazos no había reaccionado adversamente a su contacto.

Grandes ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad inteligente. Shinso mentiría si dijera que no estaba pensando en mantener al pequeño y esponjoso felino para él mismo, siempre había sido un amante secreto de los gatos, pero el trozo descuidado de tela que se ajustaba alrededor del cuello del adorable animal lo reconocía como propiedad de alguien mas. Una mueca se grabo en su cara malhumorado, realmente deseaba llevar a su casa al hermoso gato persa de color rosado en sus manos.

Como si sintiera sus sentimientos conflictivos, el gato estiro una pata tocado la corbata que se balanceaba en su cuello, distrayéndolo eficientemente de sus pensamientos.

"¿Quién se supone que eres tu?" No había un nombre en el collar improvisado que tenia puesto. "¿Eres un chico…" ante el siseo repentino, Shinso le dedico una mirada extrañada reconsiderando sus palabras. "…Eres una chica entonces?"

Divertido ante el ronroneo satisfecho que acompaño su pregunta, miro alrededor tratando de decidir si era una buena idea regresar al salón de clases, no faltaba mucho para que el timbre anunciara la primera hora de descanso.

"Solo, quédate alejada del agua ¿Esta bien?" Colocándola en el piso, se aparto un paso para darle espacio y que se alejara de él, pero eso no sirvió de mucho porque incluso antes de detenerse el pequeño gato rosado ya frotaba su cuerpo entre sus piernas. "Estas haciendo esto difícil."

No tenia mucha afición por regresar al salón de clases para encontrarse con un grupo de compañeros prescindibles y un profesor ignorante, solo que su programa de acción no lo dejaba con muchas opciones. Pasar su tiempo con el curioso gato resultaba mas atractivo para él, pero no había muchas opciones.

Bajando la mirada, se extraño al encontrar al felino junto a sus pies luchando tratando de quitar el trozo de tela que rodeaba su cuello, ahora que lo consideraba, Shinso no creía que fuera cómodo de usar.

Sintiendo su mirada el gato rosado lo miro a los ojos y exclamo un maullido lamentable.

Tomando al gato una vez mas entre uno de sus brazos lo acomodo para que se recostara contra su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo tomaba la tela extraña con su mano y lo tiraba con tanto cuidado como podía.

"No me extrañaría que ese par de punks te hubieran hecho esto." La mirada plana que su rostro tenia, relejaba sus pensamientos oscuros ante las perspectiva de que sus palabras fueran reales.

Dando un ultimo tirón al trozo de tela por ultima vez, el collar se soltó y se aparto de su cuello.

Y el gato en su brazo desapareció.

Y un peso mayor se asentó en su lugar, llevándolo en picada hacia el suelo en una caída.

"¿Estas bien?"

Y debajo de él, una chica de cabello rosado y grandes ojos verdes lo miraba preocupada, sus extremidades estaban entrelazadas entre sí, formando un nudo que dificultaba la necesidad cada vez mayor de separase de ella. La sangre de Shinso estaba corriendo salvajemente hacia su cara conmocionada.

Estaba desnuda.

"¡Sakura-san!"

"Sakura-chan estábamos preocupados"

"Haruno-san estas bien…"

"¡Ah!"

"Rápido alejen a Mineta de aquí."

Y aun sin comprender se vio apartado de la chica sonriente y colocado en una posición casi de pie con la ayuda de alguien mas.

La clase A lo rodeaba amenazadoramente con su caos ya característico.

Y frente a él, se encontraba Sakura Haruno, vicepresidenta de la clase A, estudiante reconocida con dos recomendaciones y su versátil Quirk; cambia-formas. Estaba apenas cubierta por lo que suponia era una chaqueta del uniforme de uno de sus compañeros masculinos, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su piel rosada.

….

Y la realización golpeo duro a Shinso, claramente se había metido en problemas.

Y la detonación apenas había empezado.

* * *

 _Cuarenta minutos antes, Haruno Sakura había dado una demostración de lucha contra Aizawa-sensei frente a sus compañeros de clases. Se suponia que él Quirk de Aizawa solo funcionaba temporalmente y desactivaba la particularidad de su contrincante …. Oh eso suponia._

 _Sakura había entrado en pánico cuando la bufanda de su profesor se habia enredado alrededor de ella y se transformo instintivamente en un gato. El miedo que sintió al no poder regresar a su forma original la llevo a escapar lejos de sus profesor y compañeros confundidos._

 _Terminar con su cabeza enterrada en un arbusto, la hizo sentir estúpida…_

* * *

 **Recién salido, como pan caliente!**

 **Eh notado que mis fics son confusos….**

 **Fic dedicado a Vetla12 ¡Gracias por la idea!**

 **Tenia pensado subir primero un TodoSaku que llevaba tratando de terminar desde hace 2 meses, pero una solicitud de ShinsoSaku llego y no pude alejar mi mente de ello.**

 **Creo que es conocimiento de cultura general que Shinso ama los gatos, y quería explotar eso. Por una vez puse a Sakura en la clase A (ya se lo merecía) así que tiene muchos compañeros entrometidos que se mueren por escuchar explicaciones sobre el porque su vicepresidenta tiene sobre ella a un desconocido. Que ella este desnuda realmente ya no los altera tanto (menos a Mineta, él aun se sorprende y disfruta esos momentos), es una cambia forma y lamentablemente su ropa no se ajusta a esos cambios. Su traje de héroe sigue siendo un problema.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Me encantaría saber que piensan! (Estoy abierta a mas sugerencias)**


End file.
